And Then He Came
by spikeslilpet
Summary: Kurt's life keeps spiraling out of control. Not knowing what to do suicide becomes a temptation he just might give into, unless someone can find a way to get through to him.
1. Chapter 1

author: spikeslilpet

Title: And Then He Came

Summary: Kurt's life keeps spiraling out of control. Not knowing what to do suicide becomes a temptation he just might give into, unless someone can find a way to get through to him.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Glee characters. I just like to mess with their minds. Hee hee

Author's Note: angst is not my normal genre, but this idea came to me and would not leave. So here we go if it blows don't tell me. If its great comments are welcomed. J

Ch.1

Kurt's POV

Kurt was excited, he had gotten home from dance class early hoping to surprise Ryan with a day in bed. Ryan was his hero...literally. It was almost a year ago when Kurt's life nearly ended. _Ryan was the first on the scene. Life was suppose to be great here in New York with the school of his dreams and a career waiting for him to seize it. Instead he ended up folding under the weight of loneliness, ridicule, and exhaustion. Rachel moved out of their apartment and moved in with her new obsession after only two months of living in New York. Their calls to each other then dwindled to none at all. His dad called nearly every week with updates on the gang back in Ohio, but that seemed to only make things worse. Kurt didn't know how to get out of his comfort zone and make new friends and it seemed like his old friends didn't think of him at all. In high school glee sort of forced everyone in it to become friends, because they were the weirdo's and outsiders. At NYADA he seemed to be the only outsider, even Rachel had her very own clique. To top it all off this Prima-Donna named Kevin was making his life a living hell at school. Cracking jokes about his love handles... Kurt didn't know he had love handles, but people laughed so they must see them. He started major dieting and exorcising, still the taunts continued. One day he just couldn't take any more. He supposes if it weren't for his dad's weekly calls no one would have found him until the rent was past due. When Burt kept calling and no one answered he called Rachel and ordered her to go check on Kurt. She used her old set of keys to get in. Finding Kurt in the fetal position on the floor surrounded by pills and alcohol was the last thing she expected to see. Ryan had been one of the responding E.M.T.s and saved Kurt's life._ Now a year later Ryan and him were living together and talking about getting a pet! Kurt wanted a puppy, but Ryan thought they smelled...funny Kurt thought that was his line. Life couldn't be better. Except lately Ryan has been acting distant. Kurt figured the best cure for that was a little TLC.

As Kurt opened the door to Ryan and his' flat he headed to the bed which was blocked off from the rest of the flat with huge beautiful curtains Kurt sewed. As he came closer he could hear little noises and rapid breathing, a bad feeling overwhelmed Kurt. When he pushed the curtains open his suspicions were proved correct. Ryan was fucking his new partner from work.

"Oh God no!" Kurt's head was shaking back and forth as he kept repeating, "no, no, no, no, no..."

Ryan turned and started to freak, "Babe, listen please, I'm sorry. This is the first time I swear." As he grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around his waist, Ryan left the bed. He reached out towards Kurt.

Kurt kept backing up not knowing what was going on. He sank to the floor against the kitchen counter. He was so cold and he couldn't seem to move anymore. The pain was unbearable. He couldn't seem to feel anything else. How could he survive this? What was wrong with him? What was so unlovable about him that would cause Ryan to betray him?" He could hear some muffled noises in the back ground, but it didn't seem important. Someone was shaking him. Why would anyone want to shake him? Kurt looked up and saw Ryan leaning over him saying something. Pain ripped through him and all he could see was Ryan humping his lover in their bed. Fighting to breathe he managed to scream, "GET OUT!"

Ryan looked frightened, but Kurt didn't notice. He had withdrawn back into himself and was trying violently to hold onto some shred of sanity. All he kept thinking was Ryan should have let him die the day they met. It would have saved him the pain of today and everyday to come after. Surely there was some way to relieve it. Oh God no! Please no...don't let these thoughts return! Kurt's not sure how much time passed with him lost in pain and the terror of giving into the past, but eventually a voice penetrated them and he heard his name being sobbed. He turned his head to see Rachel was clinging to him crying and begging him to say something, anything. He opened his mouth not knowing what he was going to say. One word got through his closed throat on a gasp, "Finn". Then Kurt retreated once more. Hours passed with Kurt's mind clearing now and then. He was relieved to know Rachel had not left him alone. She had settled him onto the couch with a blanket and was singing what sounded like Hebrew lullabies while she did things around the flat. It was a nice change from the Broadway songs she normally belts. He knew he was waiting for something or someone though Kurt couldn't remember. Soothed by soft loving tones falling around him Kurt finally fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: And Then He Came

Summary: Kurt's life keeps spiraling out of control. Not knowing what to do suicide becomes a temptation he just might give into, unless someone can find a way to get through to him.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Glee characters. I just like to mess with their minds. Hee hee

Author's Note: Thank you all for choosing to follow this story. And thank you _Mr. Anonymous _for being the first to give me a review. I hope this next chappie will continue to hold all your interest. And don't worry **the smut will come!**

Ch.2

While Kurt had fallen to sleep with the sounds of a Hebrew lullaby, it was Guns and Roses' 'Sweet Child of Mine' that he woke up to. A peace like he hasn't known in two years stole over him as he took in the feeling of home, love, happiness, and everything that is essentially Finn. They were laying in Kurt's bed that now smelled of new sheets and Finn was pressed against his back holding him while singing. Kurt could feel the vibrations from Finn's chest when he sang the lower notes. It was then that Kurt finally felt safe enough to let go of his pain. Heaving sobs and tears just flowed out of him. The arms holding him tightened and Finn whispered soothing words in his ear.

_Finn had been in Mr. Shue's office discussing tomorrow's Glee assignment when his phone went off. Mr. Shue indicated Finn should answer it then started going through the giant stacks of papers that covered his desk. Finn saw that it was Rachel calling, how weird that was since they hardly ever talked._

_"Hello?"_

_"Finn!" Rachel was sobbing. He stood so quickly his chair fell backwards and grabbed Mr. Shue's attention. She started babbling and all he could understand was Ryan and Kurt's names and 'going into shock'. Pure terror went through Finn's body as he remembered a similar call a year ago. Wait, don't think the worst get the full story first Hudson before you lose it._

_"Rachel, calm down everything's going to be fine just tell me what's wrong?"_

_"Kurt walked in on Ryan having sex with another man and now I think he's gone into shock. Ryan, although he's a totally unfit life partner and a complete douche he knows better than to leave someone with Kurt's past alone in this condition so he called me."_

_"Okay, you said you think Kurt's in shock, what is he doing?"_

_Mr. Shue was also standing now looking worried and ready to do anything he could to help._

_"He's just sitting on the kitchen floor looking at his hands, but he's not responding to anything I say or do. I covered him with a blanket, because he was shaking. The only thing he's said was your name and then he just withdrew again. I think he needs you. Is there anyway you can fly up here?"_

_"Get him to the couch, keep him warm and don't leave, I'm on my way...Thank you for calling...just please dear God, don't let him do anything stupid." Finn hung up then looked at Mr. Shue._

_"Is Kurt alright? What happened?"_

_"He walked in on Ryan with someone else. He's in shock, but Rachel isn't leaving his side. I have to go. I'm not letting him go through this alone, not after last year."_

_"I completely understand. Take all the time you need I can hold down the fort here. Let me know if there's anything else I can do."_

_"Thanks, I will." Finn emailed Mr. Figgins on the way to his car letting him know that he was taking a few personal days. Then he text his mom and Burt telling them to meet him at the house Puck and him share. There was no way he was relating that news over the phone if he could help it. When he pulled up he saw that Puck was there and had apparently let his mom and Burt in. He took a deep breath then rushed in._

_Everyone was worried when Finn relayed the news. Although they knew Kurt was strong, the events of last year always stood as a reminder that he was also very fragile at times. Back in high school Kurt seemed to be an ice queen that no one and nothing could break. Still when he finally did the possibility that he could again was now always a fear._

_"I'm coming with you" , Burt insisted._

_Finn had been packing while getting them up to date and now he stopped to look at Burt. He tried to think of a way to dissuade him of the idea. "I know you want to, but I think now the less people Kurt is around the better."_

_"I'm not people. I'm his father dammit."_

_"Burt that's not what I meant. I know you're worried, but I also know that if you are there Kurt is less likely to see this through and more likely to bury it. He doesn't like to look weak in front of you. You and I both know that. "_

_"What kind of father am I that my own son is afraid to be himself around me."_

_Carol wrapped her arms around him and stated, "It has nothing to do with being a bad father. You are a wonderful father and Kurt loves you very much. He has told you that many times. This is about him needing a friend not a parent. He asked for Finn and_

_while we don't know why, Kurt does. So Finn..." Carol looked at Finn. "You'll call us and let us know what's going on and if you need us." She then looked at Burt, seeing the hopelessness reflected in his eyes she added, " And maybe talk to him about taking a break and coming home for a while. I think it would do us all a world of good to spend some family time together."_

_Finn nodded knowing his mother was right. He went back to packing with Burt's help. Puck took Carol into the kitchen for some hot tea._

_Burt looked over at Finn as he closed the suitcase, "We don't know why Kurt asked for you, but do you know?"_

_Taking a deep breath Finn picked up his luggage and headed to the car. He waved his hand for Burt to follow. Once his things were in the trunk he leaned back against it and stared at Burt. He wasn't sure how to put his thoughts into words that wouldn't be taken wrong. It was something that always bothered him and something that never happened with Kurt._

_"Look no offense to my boy Puck, but over the past few years Kurt has become my best friend. He was my rock when things went to hell. When Quinn told me I was going to be a dad, when I found out it was really Puck, every time Rachel and I broke things off, and every other time that I needed someone to be my strength and sanity Kurt was there. Maybe this time he's asking me to be the same for him. I don't know how to explain the way I feel towards him. Ever since you and mom got together I've referred to him as my little brother... There's this weird connection that's been there since day one of meeting him. Before we became friends I was an asshole. You know our history, but he put that aside and let me in. He introduced me to...me." Finn paused and gathered his thoughts again not sure how far he could go in this reveal._

_Burt just nodded and waited for Finn to continue._

_Finn once again took a deep breath and decided to go for broke and hope for the best. Hell maybe Burt would be okay with things and have some advice. "I said that I refer to Kurt as my brother and while everyone, including Kurt see that as a term of endearment; I've used it as a way to keep myself in check. We seem to be drawn to each other. Kurt use to mention how we could know what the other was feeling... That we have a connection, but that scared me. In the beginning I was fine with Kurt being gay, but I was terrified of being considered gay. So I lashed out when he would say things like that or push our friendship. We all know how well that ended."_

_Burt grunted remembering the anger he had felt at the time. Still he kept quiet knowing that Finn wasn't done yet._

_Finn rubbed the back of his neck, "When you and mom got together it was awful at first then I realize, hey, Kurt could be my brother it's a perfect solution to the feelings I was having. I let it stay that way until last year." He looked Burt straight in the eyes now as he said, "It was last year that I realized I love him..." His stomach knotted as he continued with only a slight tremor in his voice. "Not as a brother Burt, as I'd convinced everyone including me, but that I was in love with Kurt."_

_Burt was shocked he knew Finn had been going somewhere with all of this, but still to hear him say it out loud was ... shocking! They stood there with Burt all tense and Finn shuffling his feet like a little boy. Finally Burt replied, "You have known this and carried it around for nearly a year?" At Finn's simple nod he spoke again, "Why didn't you say something?"_

_"Because we're brothers now. It's wrong I can't just go up to him and spill my heart out just to know nothing can ever come of it."_

_Burt was silent thinking it all through. When he spoke again it was with conviction, "I'll admit it is slightly __**odd**__. Mainly that's, because up till now you've been straight." He laughed softly and rubbed his chin in thought. It was his trademark move__¾__well that and lifting his ball cap to rub his bald scalp__¾__when something stumped or surprised him. It was usually saved for Kurt. "Some people might see things that way Finn, but it will be those same people who think being gay is wrong. What they think does not matter. Fact is you knew Kurt before I knew your mother. If anyone's relationship would be questioned it is mine and your mother's." Burt placed a hand on Finn's shoulder, "I know you are a good man. I've seen the love you two share first hand and I must have been dumber than shit not to have seen this before. You have my blessing if you want to pursue Kurt and quite frankly I would prefer it be you than another jackass that breaks my little boy into so many pieces that we can't put him back together again. Now go say goodbye to Puck and Carole then bring my little boy home." _That was how Finn found himself holding a sobbing Kurt in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: And Then He Came

Summary: Kurt's life keeps spiraling out of control. Not knowing what to do suicide becomes a temptation he just might give into, unless someone can find a way to get through to him.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Glee characters. I just like to mess with their minds. Hee hee

Author's Note:

Ch.3

Finn had flown directly to New York and arrived at Kurt's flat a hour ago. He'd picked Kurt up from the couch and moved him to the bed. Apparently he hadn't moved or said anything else since Rachel had moved him there. Rachel had been busy while Kurt was in his condition. She had packed up Ryan's things and had Brody deliver them. Then she trashed the bedding and pulled out a set Kurt and her had bought six months ago during their now traditional girl's day. Kurt wasn't a girl, but he had no issue referring to there time together as girly. All the new bedding had still been in the store bags. Ryan hadn't like them so Kurt had simply packed them away. Rachel figured now was as good a time as any to put more touches of Kurt around the apartment. Personally I think she just didn't know how to handle Kurt so she did what she could to make him feel better when he came out of whatever kind of trance he'd been in. Instead of coming to and talking to her, he'd fallen to sleep and had remained that way until just now. Finn was filled with anger at Ryan and sorrow for Kurt. He sat up and pulled Kurt into his lap so he could fully hold him. He started to rock back and forth in a comforting motion. Kurt's sobs slowed to tiny hiccups. He then buried his face against Finn's neck and clutched Finn's shirt so tightly his fingers whitened. It felt so right holding Kurt. And under different circumstances it would be a dream come true. Finn wondered if he could get Kurt to say something, "Kurt... dude, you wanna talk about what happened?"

Kurt slowly looked up at him with beautiful, ever-changing, blue eyes that were filled with tears. It took all Finn's will power not to kiss those wide pink lips. He knew it would only cause Kurt more confusion. The only thing that was preventing a hard-on was the pain and shame that seemed to radiate from Kurt.

Kurt wanted to tell Finn, he just didn't know where to start so he just stared at him for the longest time with tears tracking silently down his cheeks. The silence was broken only when Finn cupped Kurt's cheeks and wiped the tears with his thumbs...well tried to wipe. His clumsy ways came back to haunt him when he practically poked Kurt in the eyes.

"Oh dude! I'm so sorry are you ok"

After the initial shock Kurt let out a little giggle. Of course Finn would stab his eye during a time like this. Blindness aside it just made everything seem alright. Like old times. Not that Kurt had ever sat in Finn's lap before. Wait...why was he sitting in Finn's lap.

Finn had a huge grin on his face. "Dude! You giggled, awesome."

"I so did not. It was a manly chuckle", Kurt said while his face burned with embarrassment.

Nodding his head Finn argued, " you so did too!"

Wanting to change the subject he asked the only thing that came to mind, "Finn...why am I in your lap?"

Now Finn was the one blushing, "Uh...I not sure it just seemed like the thing to do. You know me, act first think later. But hey, it worked you're talking to me now and no more tears. Does that mean you're feeling any better"

"Actually yes. I feel a lot better. Thank you for being here. But why? Did Rachel call you"

"She said you asked for me. Don't you remember?"

As Kurt thought back he realized there wasn't much that he did remember, then it came to him... Through all the grief Kurt could remember thinking Finn's name over and over again like a talisman. The thought of him is what kept the old thoughts of killing himself at bay. Ryan may have saved Kurt a year ago, but just the mere thought of Finn made Kurt want to live. It was that connection that they've always had. Looking back it was almost like he could feel Finn willing him to come back. Kurt now had to find a way of telling Finn this without scaring him off like he did in high school.

"I do remember asking for you now." Kurt looked down at his hands as he said the next part, willing Finn to understand. "It...umm...it was thoughts of you that kept me from the edge." Minutes passed feeling like hours before Kurt got a response.

"Kurt, dude..."

Kurt felt his lips curve up slightly at that word. No matter how many times he told Finn not to call him 'dude' Finn could never remember.

Finn pressed under Kurt's chin to lift his head up. Looking him directly in the eyes he whispered, "I'm so glad that they did, because I don't know how to live in a world without you." Leaning forward he placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead. He could feel the smaller boy gasp and saw his pupils widen. Not wanting to go down that road just yet Finn decided to distract Kurt. "So, are you hungry? I could order some pizza?"

Kurt quietly asked, "will we have to move? Because honestly I don't know if my legs can hold me yet. I feel really weak. Isn't that weird? It's like Ryan took my strength with him. Oh God I sound pathetic, what kind of man reacts to a breakup like this?"

Finn could seem the shame start to come back and refused to let that happen. "The kind of man that is loving, and good and pure!"

"Finn, I am not pure. You know that. People that try to commit suicide are not pure."

"That's where you're wrong it was your purity that caused the shit that you were going through to be too much."

"Then I don't want to be pure." Tears were beginning to fill Kurt's eyes once more.

"Your love and pure heart were mistreated. You don't need to get rid of it, you need to protect it. I'll do that if you let me. You're my best friend and I want to help you if you'll let me. Will you let me?"

"How will that work? You live in Ohio and I live here. You can't be with me all the time."

"I have something in mind that will fix that, but for now you just think about the fact that you have two weeks of my undivided attention. More if you need it."

"You did that for me?" At Finn's nod Kurt snuggled deeper into the larger mans arms, accepting the strength they provided. "A large vegetarian sounds nice." At Finn's blank look Kurt added, "pizza Finn. That's the kind I want."

"Oh, right. Coming right up." He then proceeded to carry Kurt bridal style into the kitchen.

Throwing his arms around Finn's neck Kurt screeched, "what are you doing!"

"Duh, dude. You said you couldn't walk and I didn't want to leave you by yourself on the bed so this was the obvious thing to do." He then sat Kurt on the counter, kissing his forehead again before going to the phone book next to the landline.

While Finn placed their order Kurt tried to figure out what was up with all the kissing and touching. I mean yeah Finn was all for giving hugs...he did give the best ones Kurt had ever received, but still this was more than he thought Finn would ever be comfortable with.

His thoughts were interrupted when Finn said, "I'm going to call home to let everyone know you're okay."

"Everyone knows?"

"Not everyone, but I was at work with Mr. Shue when Rachel called me and so he knows, plus he's covering for me while I'm here. And of course I had to tell mom and Burt. They would have freaked finding out later...you know they would have. Puck is the only other person that knows. He was home when I packed and explained things to the parentals. The only way I convinced Burt to stay home was by promising an update ASAP."

"Oh God, I bet they all think I'm nuts!"

"They do not. They love you and know how much you love Ryan. It's natural to grieve something like this. You told me that, remember all the times you helped me through a breakup. Talk about drama. I should been a woman for all the fits I threw, but you stuck by me and I'll stick by you. That's what family who loves each other does."

Kurt saw a flash of something in Finn's eyes at that last part, but didn't know what to make of it. Seems there are a few mysteries attached to Finn's behavior. "Okay, call home, although I'm not ready to talk yet."

Finn agreed and by time the calls were finished the pizza had arrived. They ate while watching a ball game. Finn had said they could watch something else, but like Finn; the game felt like home.


End file.
